Are You Going to Kiss ME or Not
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: Au where Spencer and Emily like each other to the song that titles this fic. Disclaimer: I don't own song or CM peoples. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. *kisses* Ali


_**A/N: Now this story is AU and is about Emily and Spencer, so I hope you like! Emily also has a house in this one and doesn't live in a an apartment.**_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

"Emily?" I call loudly through the door, knocking for the fifth time. "Reid?" I hear her voice, but not coming from the door so I turn around trying to find her. "Reid?" she says again. Her voice is closer and the next time I hear her voice it sounds right above me. I look up. She is smiling down at me, her raven coloured hair curtaining around her face, "Come on up, the door is unlocked." She disappears from sight as I reply, "alright?" When I make my way into her house and up onto her roof I see her lying on her back staring up at the sky. "What are you doing?" I ask her. She glances at me and gets up, pulling two chairs together. "Relaxing," she says. "Come join me." I take a seat and we start talking, unwinding after our latest stress-filled case. I watch as she smiles carelessly, it lighting up her face; and the way her eyes sparkle even in the dark night. She brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear and I watch her every move with fascination. This definitely isn't my strong suit and I clear my throat to bring moisture back to it. I watch her lips as she laughs again.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

She smiles at me and I blush slightly, faking a cough so I have to reach up and cover my face. Her eye brows furrow together as she stares at me worriedly, "are you coming down with something?" She asks this innocently enough but I can see a twinkle in her eye and the twitch in her lips. "No," I say quickly. "Just something stuck in my throat." She smiles again, "good. Can I ask you a question?" I pause for a second, "ask away." She smiles and I swear there's a blush in her cheeks, "are you going to kiss me or not?"

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

I blanch, "what?" She blushes, "You heard me Reid. Is this going to happen? I like you, okay, a lot; you're a profiler, you have to have picked up on that." She rambles on as I sit there in shock and watch as she becomes more flustered. "I can't wait forever Reid, are you going to kiss me or not?" I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Its Spencer." She stares at me for a minute, "What?" I get up and move in front of her, settling down on my knees and taking her hands, "I said it's Spencer." And then I close the space between us.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" I asked Emily as we cuddle on the couch, three months after our first, second, third and fourth kisses. She entwines her hand with mine, "of course. How could I forget?" I shrug. I love Emily Prentiss, and I want to be with her forever, and tonight my mind is made up of one thought. It's time to make it official.

_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_

"Em, come here," I call to her from the back porch. I look around before she gets here and make sure everything is set. Candles lit, decorations set. She walks out, "yes?" I smile and pull her closer to me, kissing her cheek before bending down to one knee. Her hands fly to her mouth as her eyes glisten, I smile at her, "Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" She wipes the tears from her eyes, licks her lips and blows out a calming breath. This woman just loves to keep me on her toes. She smiles, "of course Spencer Reid, I love you so much." She pauses as I stand and slip the diamond ring onto her finger, "Now are you going to kiss me or not?" and that just what I did.

_And your momma cried_

I'm standing looking at the sight before me; to my right stands Morgan, Rossi and Hotch, to my left stand Garcia, JJ and Ashley. We are all waiting and so is the audience of our close family and friends and I am so glad that my mother could make it here. The classic 'here comes the bride' song starts to play and the guests rise and turn, looking down the aisle. My grin can't be stopped as I see my bride walk down the aisle. As she gets closer I can see the blush on her face (which was from all the attention) and to my surprise, the tears in the ambassador's eyes as she holds her daughters arm. Emily comes to stand beside me after kissing her mothers cheek.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_

I lift Emily's veil to see her radiating smile. I smile back and can't help what comes out of my mouth next, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Oh, I love you a lot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Happily, that was exactly what she did!

….

_**A/N: I hope you liked my AU song-fic, please review! And I changed the lyrics so that I wouldn't be breaking any rules, sorry!**_

_**~LOVE, Ali**_


End file.
